


Special Training

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Somewhat Roleplay, Somewhat Teacher/Student, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Yumi is very hard working when it comes to Shinobi training, how far is she willing to go? Especially when she harbours strong feelings towards her teacher.





	Special Training

When it came to her Shinobi training, very little was a higher priority to Yumi. So the fact that she was on her knees out of breath would be justified to her efforts but the fact Yumi of all people was exhausted was a surprise. Only one person was able to best her in combat.

You.

Since you joined Gessen, you have proven time and time again that you are a very formidable warrior and Yumi acknowledged that your strength far exceeded hers and so requested that you would teach her to become stronger. Of course you accepted.

"Thank you for training with me, Sensei" Yumi spoke out of breath as she bowed her head whilst still on her knees, that was a serious workout she was just put through and even in spite of losing another battle to you she remained humble and grateful that you took the time to train with her. All so she could improve as a Shinobi.

"Please stop calling me Sensei, it makes me feel old and we're the same agave, Yumi" you said in a joking manner as you stepped forward and extended a hand to assist the downed Shinobi to her feet. 

Yumi smiled and accepted the assistance, she was eager to meet your touch even if she hid that fact.

The truth is that Yumi has grown very fond of you, harbouring strong feelings that she kept hidden beneath her typical icy persona but somehow you made her feel a heat in her body.

Both in her heart and between her legs.

She didn't know what brought these feelings about, and she was embarrassed that your very presence causes her knees to tremble and her body to yearn for your intimate touch. As embarrassing as it is to admit it, there have even been nights where she had woken up in a sweat from a very lewd dream where you came to her room and spent a night of pure intimacy with her.

How she wished that dream was a reality.

"You have improved immensely, Yumi" you spoke bringing said female back to reality and she smiled before bowing her head and uttering her thanks before she took a deep breath as now she was wishing to finally profess what she feels to you.

"Sensei, I must confess, I know it's wrong but..."

She just fell silent with an uncharacteristic nervousness but you groaned with focus on the fact she again referred to you as Sensei, you again reminded Yumi that you was the same age so no such formalities were needed.

Yumi nodded before saying that though she is grateful you train with her, there is a certain type that yiu haven't covered.

Yiu tilted your head and asked what it was that she meant, you didn't think there was any training type you missed.

"You see, as a Shinobi or more explicitly I will have to use every available asset in my duties, and as a female Shinobi I feel there is a method I must prepare myself for" she said but it only left you more confused and so you asked her to explain.

Yumi blushed as she stepped closer before kneeling before you again, her blue eyes looking up into yours as she uttered the words. "My body".

You instantly understood where she was going and sputtered out how that was never really an obligated measure female Shinobi had to take but Yumi was insistent that you "train" her in that area.

"Please Sensei so I am ready for any scenario, train my body in the art of sex".

Yumi knew that this wasn't a real Shinobi method but it was the only thing that came to mind for her to finally have an intimate moment with you, it was deceitful but it was all she could think about.

The female Shinobi's hands tentatively reached to your pants and unfasten them, Yumi was nervous for multiple obvious reasons.

She unzipped your clothing and reached inside to fish out your currently flaccid penis and even in such a state it bared a remarkable length.

You sputtered incoherent nonsense at this but it didn't dissuade Yumi as she looked into your eyes.

"Teach me" she spoke softly before lightly grazing you twitching and hardening phallus which only acted to cause it to stiffen even more until it was pointing into her face.

Yumi could already feel the heat rising between her legs and her breathing picked up with the burning red flush in her cheeks, you hadn't even done anything yet and she was losing control. It was a complete contrast to the usually collected girl but right now she was just wanting to please you, her beloved Sensei, as well as sate her own selfish desires.

Yumi's calmed her breathing before closing her eyes and leaning forward until the tip of your now erect cock prodded her lips which she opened to take you into her mouth, her lips wrapping around your shaft and the wet warmth of her oral cavern caused a slightly numbing pleasure to shoot through your body. Her mouth engulfed a decent portion of your shaft before Yumi pulled her head back so little remained in her mouth.

Then she leaned forward again and once more the warmth of her mouth wrapped around you, Yumi's hands initially remained in her lap but as you went to pull back she held your thighs. Her eyes opened to look up into yours to silently plead for her to continue, she really wanted to do this with you and the look in her eyes made it so you cou don't stop her. You didn't want to really as it did feel nice to have Yumi's lips around your cock.

You just decided to set a hand on Yumi's head as she bobbed along your cock, her eyes shut as she sucked you off.  
There was something strangely taboo to this situation. You took the up the role of a mentor, an almslt teacher like position to Yumi's training even in spite of there being no age difference. The fact yiu had that role made this seem wrong and it existed both of you for that reason.

"An, Sensei your so big, thank you for training with me" Yumi pulled back with a smile to say before kissing the tip of your phallus and saying she is happy to be doing this form of training with you. Then she wrapped her mouth around your cock again and you moaned whilst rubbing a hand through her hair.

As Yumi serviced you with the amazing blowjob she was giving, her hands reached to pull down the part of her Shinobi attire which covered her bountiful chest. Her breast then wrapping around your cock as she lifted her head back to speak.

"Teach my entire body, Sensei" she spoke as her breasts massaged your phallus and her lips suckled on the tip, she was coaxing your orgasm and you wasn't far.

You thrusted forward into her mouth a little which made Yumi's eyes widened a little before looking to you, the look on your face showing that you was close and it excited her to no limit. She was about to make yiu cum and it made her happy to know.

"Yumi" you grunted before pulling back from her cushion like mound before bucking as you came, your release coating the Shinobi's face and she gasped.

"Ah, Sensei".

Yumi opened her mouth to catch your cum, her eyes not leaving yours until you finished with your orgasm and she cleaned herself up before stripping from her clothing and laying herself on her back for you.

"Please Sensei, take me, teach me, I want to feel your teachings" she spoke in a soft but pleading voice and the fact it was YumI of all people begging for you, it urged you to do so.

So you knelt down between her legs and collided your lips to Yumi's which caused her heart to flutter and her eyes shut with her body falling numb apart from her lips which meant you pushing into her and breaking through her hymen caused no pain. She was too engrossed in the kiss she had dreamt to have for some time now.

"We are the same age, Yumi, you don't need to call me Sensei" you reminded as you pushed gently so the female beneath you was laying flat on her back. Her response was only the request for you to prepare her body for the future, hoping that the only times she will need to utilise her body is when you are making love to her.

You leaned your head into Yumi's neck and pressed soft butterfly kisses upon her skin, your hands grasping her waist as your hips drew back to push forward into her warmth.

You felt her pussy to be moist with her arousal so you motions were fluid as you quickly found a pace. Your lips pressing along Yumi's neck causing her to mewl for you as you kept her laid flat, her body was cracking yours and admittedly you was craving to ravage hers. Your hands grooming over her curvaceous figure as you thrusted into her body. And all she could do was moan.

"Oh, Sensei" she voice and you rolled your eyes, you wasn't going to repeat what you said a thousand times now and so just focused on "teaching" Yumi.

Your hips thrusting into her depths which sucked you back in the second you dared to pull out, she was wanting this so badly and now she had it she wasn't willing to let go just yet. 

So Yumi wrapped her arms and legs around you as her head titled to allow you access to her heck which you kissed, sucked and nipped at only to derive more mewls from the Shinobi as she said just how good you felt. Her voice trembling a little from the pure joy she felt that you was being intimate with her, and she wanted more. She voiced she wanted more, but you already knew she wanted more.

So you gave her more.

Your hips pried through the grip of her legs as you pumped into her at a faster pace, even getting slightly rougher but Yumi didn't notice the latter. She just focused on the bliss she was feeling from you thrusting into her, the warmth of your breath as it touched her skin. The way you was making her feel was sending small electric shocks of pleasure through her body.

"Harder, Sensei let me feel your teaching thoroughly, you can teach me whenever you wish" Yumi moaned. Her thoughts becoming addled with lust so she obviously wasn't thinking straight, her mind was focused on all the pleasure so she didn't really care that she was being lewd. She didn't care that her icy demeanour was shattering all because of you.

She loved you, she wanted you, she craved and desired you.

"Teach me Sensei!!".

Yumi's hips bucked upwards to meet your thrusts which caused them to push deeper and you grunted from the added tightness but it didn't hinder you one bit. You just held Yumi flat as your hips pistoned into her, she was spouting how you coudo "teach" her whenever you wished.

Before training, after training, when she was in the showers you could just walk up and take her if you so wished, she would even be happy to wake up in the morning or middle of the night to you "teaching" her.

It was lewd and completely against what she was usually like, but Yumi only cared for your teachings at this very moment.

"Sensei, I'm going to climax" she suddenly announced and you looked down at Yumi's expression.

Her eyes were half lidded, her mouth was quivering and she had such a large blush in her cheeks. She was literally on the edge.

Then your lips on hers only sent her over, her cry of orgasmic bliss barely muffled by the kiss. Her arms and legs wrapping tightly around you, not wanting to let go as she was finally climaxing from having sex with you.

But it wasn't over just yet, you had yet to cum and Yumi shuddered with just thoughts of imagining you pumping a thick viscous load into her. 

And so you two were continuing your intimate lesson, Yumi on her hands and knees with her body lurching forward whilst looking back at you. Her cheeks flushed but a smile on her lips which seeped her moans.

"Sensei, this position is so embarrassing but I just love the way your teaching me" she moaned as you leaned down against her back, grunting as your hips humped against her rump. Yumi's eyes glossed over a little as you penetrated deep into her body and her mouth fell open in a quivering smile before she spoke again, saying that it was no use as she was climaxing again so you shouldn't hold back in teaching her.

You never intended to hold back at this point.

Now you just wanted to give Yumi was she was craving so badly and so brought her to that blissful climax and let her enjoy it before unsheathing yourself from her as she fell flat and looked to you, asking if the lesso was over.

Yumi's eyes lit up as yiu shook your head, the head of your cock prodding to her second hole and she trembled.

"Sensei, I don't think I can't take it there yet" she whimpered and you looked to Yumi as she pleaded to wait until a future "lesson" before trying anal.

You nodded and kissed her cheek, saying for her to let you know when she was ready for that and she smiled.

With anal not an option at the moment, you chose to roll Yumi onto her side and laid behind her. You propped one of her legs up and prodded her pussy again before sliding in, her body welcoming you into her again as you instantly began thrusting into her depths and kissing her neck.

Yumi moaned and mewled as you took her in this position her body trembling as she came twice now, she was my sure if she could go a third without you cumming too.

"Sensei, please I crave your teachings so badly, fill me with your knowledge, your essence" she moaned looking to you and you captured Yumi's lips with a kiss that made her heart soar.

She couldn't help her next actions as she pushed you into your back and straddled your lap, taking yiu into her one more time and immediately began to fervently ride you.

"Let us climax together, please Sensei, please climax with me" she moaned as she Boucher din your lap, hands flat on your chest to push her up and sink back down on you. Your hands gripped separate parts of her, your left held Yumi's waist and your right groped her chest. You sitting up and locking your lips to hers in a deep kiss that made it so Yumi couldn't hold herself anymore.

She let lose and you did st the same time, her back arching as she felt you pump her full of your essence and her eyes lit up and her lisp quivered with a cry.

"I love you, Sensei!!"

A depraved grim befell Yumi's lips, not befitting of one who wished to be a good ninja but she coudo get hold back the joy she felt. One taht was only surpassed as you leaned to Yumi's ear and whispered the four words, "I love you too".

Her eyes welled with tears and she cupped your face and collided your lips in deep and passionate kiss, her voice trembling as she breathed your name. Not Sensei but your actual name.

"Y/n".

You kissed Yumi's lips as you rolled her onto her back and ran your hands along her body before pulling back to smirk down at her as she beamed up at your with tears streaming down her cheeks, your hand scooped beneath her head to cushion it as you leaned close.

"You finally got my name right" she mused and she giggled before saying she will always refer to you as Sensei during your "teachings", you rolled your eyes before nodding in acceptance to that. 

Yiu then asked when she next wished for a lesson and Yumi said for it to be taht night, that time in her bedroom.

"I love you, Y/n" she said pulling you into a kiss and you returned it before pulling back to say you loved her too.

And such the first lesson of intimacy was brought to an end, already established not to be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request then be sure to let me know


End file.
